Wherever I am, I would always be by your side
by Katheliina
Summary: Plongé dans le noir pour une année entière, Romano va devoir surmonter cette expérience dans le seul espoir de ne pas perdre la vue pour toujours. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu une rencontre qui risquait de changer bien des choses dans sa vie et le détourner de son but final. Malheureusement, une surprise de taille l'attendra au bout.
1. Chapter 1, Awakening

Bienvenue sur mon premier chapitre Spamano, comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne sera pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, tout les droits reviennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

"_Foutu mal de tête !"_

Cette pensée fut la première de Lovino Vargas lors de son réveil, c'est vrai quoi, il avait  
l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un clou dans son crâne ! Il tenta de bouger mais une vive douleur se propagea dans tout son corps ce qui l'en empêcha. Bon sang, que se passait-il ?! Son mal de tête ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement... Et puis il ne voyait que dalle ! Ça l'énervait ! _Merda !  
_Bon, s'énerver dès maintenant ne lui servirait à rien. Il respira un bon coup, et ouvrit les yeux... Une minute... Bordel, pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?! Il sentait quelque chose sur ses yeux ! Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit ! Noir ! Il n'y voyait que du noir ! Pourquoi ?! Il commençait à avoir peur.

- Eh ! Y'as quelqu'un ?! J'suis où ?! _Fottuti Pakistani bastardi! _Répondez moi ! _(Putain de bâtards)  
_- _Fratello ! _Cria une voix aigu familière à Romano, tu es enfin réveillé ! J'ai tellement peur !  
- Ve-Veneziano ? C'est toi ? Je suis où là ?!  
- Vee... Tu es à l'hôpital... Tu ne te souviens pas ?  
- Me souvenir de quoi ?! J'pige que dalle ! Soit plus clair imbécile !  
- Ne me crie pas dessus veeeeee ! Je... Je te parle de l'accident de voiture Lovino...  
- L'accident de...

Romano s'arrête de parler... Comment avait il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé ?! Quel idiot !

_Flash Back_

_Du haut de ses 22ans, Romano était un jeune conducteur et encore stressé en voiture, même si il n'admettait pas cela, question de fierté chigi ! Tout allait bien, il partait rendre visite à son frère et son compagnon bouffeur de patate, il y avait apparemment une nouvelle qu'il fallait absolument que Veneziano annonce en face de son frère, Lovino ne s'était pas posé plus de question et s'était dépêché de partir, plus il arriverait vite plus tôt il saurait cette fameuse nouvelle. et donc il était en route, en train d'attendre devant un feu tricolore.  
__Le feu passa au vert, il démarra et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle..._

-Vee..._Fratello ?_ Tout va bien ?

Retour dans le présent, Romano hocha la tête, ayant entendu au timbre de la voix l'inquiétude de son frère.

- Je vais bien, imbécile de Veneziano ! Dis moi plutôt pourquoi je n'vois rien !  
- C'est car tu as... Un bandage sur les yeux..  
- Ça j'avais remarqué merci bien ! Mais pourquoi j'en ai un ?! Enlève le moi !  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Quoi ?! S'étrangla presque l'italien, et pourquoi donc ?! Hein ?! _CHIGI !  
_- Vee, tes yeux ont été touchés.

_Des bruits de brisure, les bouts de verre s'enfoncent dans sa peau... Il souffre, il a mal, trop mal !_

- Et…Et donc ? Sa voix tremble, Je suis aveugle c'est ça ? Pour toujours ?!  
- Non ! Calme toi et écoute moi..  
- Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ?! Hein ?!  
- S'il te plaît Lovino..  
- …Très bien.  
- _Grazie_… tu as reçu des bouts de verre sur le côté de tes yeux, dont un très proche de ton oculaire, le médecin à réussi à t'enlever les morceaux, et à sauver tes yeux on va dire… Malheureusement…Le bout ayant failli toucher ton œil a été plus grave que prévu, et donc après une longue opération tu vas devoir garder ce bandage durant 1an tout au plus car il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte , sinon tu deviendras aveugle..Pour de bon… Vee…_Fratello_ ?

- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement son frère.  
- Tu trembles…

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit après cette remarque. Ça étonnait vraiment son stupide frère qu'il tremblait hein ?! Avec une annonce il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour réagir ! Merda ! Un an dans une putain d'obscurité total ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Ce n'était pas sa faute bon sang !

_Il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle, il l'a connaissait bien, c'est ici que son grand-père avait vécu avec lui et Veneziano, leurs parents étant morts dans un crash d'avion, alors c'est lui qui s'était occupé d'eux comme il l'aurait fait avec ses propres enfants.  
__Sa mort datant de l'année dernière fut un drame pour les deux frères… C'est pour ça que, quand Veneziano et Ludwig, son amant décidèrent de vivre ensemble, ils prirent la décision d'emménager non loin de ce quartier remplit de souvenir.  
__Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Lovino n'en restait pas moins concentré sur la route, il oublia juste de vérifier si tout allait bien à gauche.. Rien de grave n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Fratello_, je reviens, je vais chercher un médecin pour prévenir que tu t'es réveillé !  
- Mmh..Juste avant, Veneziano, dis moi..  
- _Si_ ?  
- Combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ?  
- Vee… Une semaine et demi, j'ai eu très peur tu sais, même Ludwig s'est inquiété !  
- Je vois… Et ne me casse pas pas les oreilles avec ce foutu bouffeur de patate ambulant ! File chercher un docteur maintenant _bastardo_ !  
- Iiiiiiiiiik ! Veeeeeee ! Ne me crie pas dessuuuuuus ! Je suis désolééé ! Pleurnicha son frère, j'y vais tout de suite, je reviens vite !  
- C'est ça !  
- Ne bouge pas !  
- ET OU VEUX-TU QUE J'AILLE, IMBECILE DE MES DEUX ?!

Et c'est avec un « Fratello m'a encore crié dessus ! » que le cadet partit et que la chambre d'hôpital retrouva son calme. L'italien soupira, une semaine déjà… Trop de nouvelles s'étaient abattues sur lui d'un coup… Et ses souvenirs qui revenaient bout par bout, parfois si brutalement qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer… Pas étonnant qu'il avait mal à la tête nom de dieu ! Quand Veneziano reviendrait il lui demandera de lui prendre une aspirine.. Ou juste de se taire. A voir.  
Quelques instant plus tard, il entendit –bruyamment- son frère revenir accompagné d'un docteur qui était comment dire… Qui devait avoir la tête sûrement bien plus surdimensionné que ce qu'on pouvait voir d'habitude ! Jamais il n'avait entendu autant « d'awesome » « génialissime » et « moi » en si peu de temps ! Même son voisin de palier avec son trip d'être toujours le héros avait parfois des semblants d'intelligence !  
Refusant d'abord que ce narcissique l'examine pour manque de confiance, Lovino se laissa finalement faire, non pas sans inquiétude mais bon.. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Vee, ne t'inquiètes pas fratello, j'ai découvert que c'était le frère de Ludwig, c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui est là !  
- Et pourquoi je devrais être rassuré de savoir ça ! Sérieusement, ça ne fait qu'un deuxième foutu bouffeur de patate en plus !  
- Kesesese ! Je bois plus de bières que je mange de patates et de wurst !  
- Génial, un alcoolique en plus. Bon, on en finit avec ce diagnostique ou quoi ?! Cria Romano, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je porte plainte !  
- Vee, on est dans un hôpital, ne crie pas !  
- Dis celui qui hurlait à la mort il n'y a même pas dix minutes… J'fais c'que je v…  
- Attention à la génialissime prise de sang que va te faire l'awesome moi !  
- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu- A ce moment là Romano sentit l'aiguille entré dans son bras, A LA PUT-  
- Fratello ! intervint Veneziano en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son grand-frère, on nous entend et il y a des enfants !  
- …

Il tenta de se calmer jusqu'à ce que la seringue se retire de sa veine. Quand cela fut fait, il enleva brusquement la main de son frère retenant des jurons qu'il lui dirait à sa sortie d'hôpital… Oh oui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et tant pis s'il partirait se plaindre auprès de cet allemand, lui aussi devait se détendre, se défouler.  
Rien de plus quand même, mais ce qu'il faut pour maudire la terre. Il n'a pas de petit(e)-ami(e) lui !

- Bien ! Mon génialissime être a décidé que si la prise de sang ne détecte aucun problème, Romano pourrait sortir d'ici une semaine à peu près !  
- Oh ! C'est génial, pas vrai Lovino ?  
- Ouaiiis, une semaine cloitré dans une chambre sans rien voir, j'vais m'éclater ! Ironisa le concerné.  
- Kesesese ! Mais non, tous les jours tu vas devoir participer à des séances de réhabilitation pour t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition !  
- Youpi, ça va être la joie !  
- Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi Romano ! Vee…  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir !  
- Le génialissime moi va vous laisser, d'autres patients ont besoin de mes awesome connaissances ! Veneziano, passe le bonjour à mon adorable _Brüder_ !  
- _Si_ !

Et il partit sans demander son reste, "bon débarras" pensa Lovino, il n'avait pas besoin de ce type ! C'était trop demander de juste rester seul avec son frère ?!  
La suite de la journée se passa sans encombre, les deux frères parlèrent toute l'après-midi, Romano prenant des nouvelles de ce qu'il avait manqué durant cette semaine.  
Même s'il ne le voyait pas, la fin de journée arrivait et il allait se retrouvait seul. Veneziano ne disait rien, mais cela l'inquiétait, il connaissait son frère, il n'aimait pas être seul, et en plus plongé dans le noir... Devait-il lui faire part de ses peurs ? Il allait sûrement se faire crier dessus.

- Veneziano ? Tu es encore là ?  
- Hein ? Fit le concerné, sortant de ses pensées, Ah euh oui... Mais je vais devoir y aller.  
- Déjà?  
- Vee... L'heure des visites se termine, c'est la fin d'après-midi tu sais..  
- Ah.. Et bah barre-toi dans ce cas _bastardo_ !  
- Ne me crie pas dessuuuus ! Je reviendrais demain et tous les autres jours ! Et sûrement avec Ludwig !  
- Chigiiiiiiiiii ! J'en ai rien à battre de ce foutu bouffeur de patate !  
- Mais...  
- Kesese ! Les visites sont terminées ! Va falloir y aller !  
- D'accord, fit tristement Veneziano, à demain Romano.  
- _Ciao Veneziano_ !

Se retrouvant seul, Romano en profita pour se poser la tête et réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.. Tout était allé tellement vite.. Il n'avait pas tout suivi, il était encore perdu.. Bon sang ! Quels idiots de lui annoncer tant de choses alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller ! Il était encore fatigué.. Ils auraient pu attendre ! Lui dire en gros et les détails plus tard.. C'était trop dur pour eux c'est ça ?! Fallait croire !  
"_Tu vas devoir garder ce bandage durant 1an tout au plus car il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte , sinon tu deviendras aveugle..Pour de bon"  
_Les paroles de son frère lui hantaient l'esprit.. Aveugle.. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Et si même après les 1an ça ne servait à rien ?! Et si... Et si..  
Soudainement, il sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte enfin de tout ce qui lui arrivait, il se rendit compte dans quel état il était, qu'autour de lui... Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que le noir, dans une pièce vide, sans bruit.. Il avait l'impression d'être mort, il fut tétanisé par cette pensée, il sentait la peur en lui, et les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux...Puis elles glissèrent le long de ses joues, sans vouloir s'arrêter.  
Il prit un moment avant de finalement se calmer, et de reprendre ainsi une respiration posée. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint à l'esprit: Pourrait-il tenir comme ça durant un an ? Seul dans un grand silence.. Comment allait-il faire ? Bon sang ! Ça lui fichait la trouille et un bon mal de tête en prime ! Devrait-il en parler avec Veneziano ? Comment son petit frère allait-il réagir ? Peut-être qu'il s'en doutait déjà ? Il était moins bête qu'il en avait l'air après tout... dans tous les cas, comment il l'aiderait ? Il irait et resterait chez lui ? Et si ça se trouve accompagné de ce bouffeur de patate ?! Ah ça non ! Hors de question ! Jamais il ne vivrait sous le toit d'un voleur de frère ! Et puis.. Il ne voulait pas retourner là où son accident s'était passé, pas si tôt..

_Un foutu oubli de rien du tout.. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de rêvasser aussi ! Il aurait pu tout évité! Enfin, peut-être.. Si ce gosse ne s'était pas arrêter.. Tout le hantait.  
__Tournant donc une nouvelle fois, il finit par apercevoir un enfant courir en plein milieu de la route, mais quel inconscient bordel ! Il klaxonna et quand le gamin le vut, il ne bougea plus et eu ce foutu réflexe de se mettre en boule, complètement terrorisé. Romano freina violemment, dérapant sur le côté, quand sa voiture se stoppa, sa respiration était saccadé tellement il était sous le choc... Cela passa et ouvrit alors sa porte pour voir comment allait l'enfant.  
__C'est à ce moment là que sa portière vola en éclats._

- Monsieur Vargas ?  
- Qui est là ?! Réagit Lovino, une nouvelle fois tiré de ses pensées.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit une voix féminine, je suis l'infirmière de nuit, Elizabeta Héderváry pour vous servir ! Vous m'aviez l'air tendu, alors je suis passée voir si tout allait bien.  
- Ah... Je vois, j'étais dans mes pensées, mais tout va bien.  
- M'en voilà rassurée ! On m'a racontée ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous devez être...  
- Je vais parfaitement bien ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour moi.  
- ...Ce genre de réaction est normal.. Après ce qui vous êtes arrivé ! Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là vous savez.  
- Merci bien, mais je n'en parle déjà pas à mon frère, je n'ai pas de raison de le faire avec une inconnue..  
- Parfois, c'est plus simple, fit-elle en riant, mais c'est vous qui voyez. A part cela, j'ai une question ! Qui est le médecin qui s'occupe de vous ?  
- ... Un fou possédant un ego surdimensionné.  
- Oh, Gil'.. Bon courage pour écouter toute sa parlotte ! Mais _ça_ reste un bon médecin.. Je pense.  
- Ça me rassure tiens.. Une minute, vous avez bien dit "ça" en parlant de lui ou j'ai halluciné ?!  
- Ce n'est pas très important ! J'ai une autre question ! Vous avez un petit-ami ?  
- C'est quoi cette question ?! Et pourquoi "_un"_ ?! Hurla Romano, piquant un fard.

- Eh ! Eh ! Vous êtes là ? Répondez ! C'est frustrant ! _Chigiiiiiiii_ !  
- Du calme ! J'ai été occupé à prendre des photos de vous ! Vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez !  
- Des photos de... Non mais vous allez pas bien ! Vous faites ça avec tous vos patients ?!  
- Presque ! Je prends des photos des patients les plus mignons ! Vous devriez vous sentir honoré !  
- Pas vraiment non.. Vous êtes vraiment pire que ce médecin ! Vous êtes étrange, _CHIGI_ !  
- Vous me vexez ! Je ne suis pas comme cet imbécile de mes deux !  
- Vous êtes aussi folle que lui ! Et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas être un homme ! Sinon je vous aurez déjà insulté et frappé !  
- Merci de m'épargner~ Fit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
- Ne vous foutez pas de moi !  
- Pardon, mais vous êtes tellement mignon énervé comme ça !  
- Arrêtez de jouer avec mes nerfs !

Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette femme ? Même carrément tout cet hôpital ! On l'avait amené dans un asile c'est ça ?! Et ces deux personnes qui se disaient membres de l'hôpital sont en réalité que des foutus patients ?! Il voulait rentrer chez lui !  
De rage, il s'allongea et se tourna du côté opposé de la voix d'Elizabeta, il l'entendit une nouvelle fois rire, elle ne faisait que ça ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ! Alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois râler, l'infirmière prit la parole avant lui.

- Pardonnez moi, j'ai du mal à ne pas chercher les patients plus jeunes que moi !  
- Je remarque !  
- Je ne recommencerais pas, ou du moins pour le moment ! Bon, tant que je suis là, autant profiter pour changer notre bandage ! Allez, debout !  
- Vous auriez pu le dire avant que je m'allonge !  
- Mauvaise foi ! Et je viens d'y penser. Allez hop, debout !  
- Mmh, grommela Romano en se redressant.  
- Quand j'enlèverais le bandage, n'ouvrez pas les yeux, ça vous ferez mal et ils ne supporteraient pas la lumière de la salle ! Compris ?  
- Oui, oui..  
- Gentil garçon.  
- Nh.

Doucement, il sentit l'infirmière retirer le bandage. Quand il fût totalement enlevé, l'envie d'ouvrir ses yeux étaient de plus en plus tentante, il pouvait apercevoir un peu de lumière à travers ses paupières.. Bon sang, il voulait tellement voir de nouveau ! Voir dans quel état il devait être, car mis à part sur ses yeux, il sentait parfaitement des bandages sur son torse, son bras droit, et même sur sa jambe gauche.. Il était dans un sale état, et mine de rien, ça lui faisait mal.. Mais il pourrait pas le voir de lui même.. Pitié que cette année passe vite..  
Son cœur se serra quand il sentit de nouveau un bandage, et en une seconde, tout redevint noir et Elizabeta finit le travail. Une fois fait, Lovino se rallongea sans un bruit.

- ...Merci.  
- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail après tout !  
- Mmh.  
- Bon, il est temps pour moi de prendre congé !  
- Oh..  
- Je reviendrais demain !  
- D'accord.. Mais avant ça... Sa voix pris un ton sombre, sérieux.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment va l'enfant ? Il s'en est sorti ?  
- ...Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est entre de bonnes mains, fit-elle d'une voix douce, occupez-vous plutôt de votre santé, d'accord ?  
- Oui..  
- Bien ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit ? Il est quelle heure ?  
- 21h30 ! Nous avons beaucoup parlé, mais vous devez encore être fatigué !  
- Je vois. Bon service.  
- Merci !

Quand l'infirmière partit, Romano se sentait étrangement mieux, avoir parlé comme cela avec cette femme lui avait fait du bien, et puis savoir que le gosse allait bien le rassura, s'il n'avait pas survécu.. Lovino stoppa ses pensées, il ne voulait pas de nouveau pleurer ou autre ! Il finit par se caler mieux sur le lit et décida de dormir un peu. Les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisé.

Une semaine et demie passa plus rapidement que ce qu'il pensait. Entre les visites le matin de son frère, quelques fois accompagné de Ludwig, les séances d'adaptation l'après-midi, ce fou de médecin qui passait le voir si sa santé allait bien tout en se jetant des fleurs accompagné de son poussin et les visites d'Elizabeta le soir avant d'aller dormir.. Ses journées étaient remplies mine de rien. Il n'avait plus eu le temps de penser à l'accident, il soupçonnait d'ailleurs tous ceux qui venaient de faire exprès de l'occuper pour ne pas qu'il parte dans ses pensées, il ne disait rien: "_C'est pas un truc où je peux me plaindre, voilà tout !_", c'est ce qu'il se disait pour s'en convaincre, mauvaise foi italienne, vous connaissez ? Et tout ça car sa fierté était toujours aussi présente et il ne voulait rien admettre d'autre, et les autres pouvaient toujours rêver pour avoir des remerciements ! Il n'avait rien demandé d'abord..

L'arrivée de son frère le coupa dans ses réflexions rancunières.

- Bonjour Lovino ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es prêt pour aujourd'hui ? Tu vas pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital vee ! Tu es content pas vrai ?!  
- Ne m'agace pas les oreilles dés le matin _bastardo_ !  
- Pardon !  
- C'est rien, marmonna le plus vieux, et oui je suis prêt.. Elizabeta m'a préparé mon sac, elle m'a dit qu'il était posé sur la chaise...  
- Il y est ! Fit Veneziano en se déplaçant vers l'endroit dit, Vee~ Ludwig finit son travail et il vient nous chercher pour aller chez nous !  
- Nous ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi pas chez moi directement ?!

Romano avait bien réfléchit à tout ça, il en était bien sûr venu à la conclusion qu'il était hors de question qu'il squatte avec ce couple dans leur appartement ! Tenir la chandelle c'est pas son truc du tout !

- Vee... Tout seul ? Mais comment tu vas faire pour manger ?!  
- J'me débrouillerai ! J'ai pas b'soin qu'on me materne !  
- Mais... _Fratello_...  
- Mon voisin du dessus est cuisinier.. Je lui demanderai si il voudra bien me préparer deux trois trucs !  
- Durant un an ?  
- ... J'ai pas envie de devoir supporter votre vie amoureuse !  
- Vee.. Mais fratello.. Et pour ton bandage ?  
- On a pas besoin de le changer tous les jours, pas vrai ? Tu n'auras qu'à passer une fois par semaine pour le faire.  
- Vee.. Laisse moi au moins rester la première semaine pour que tu t'habitues à ton appartement ! Comme ça je t'aiderai pour bien t'y retrouver !  
- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix je suppose ?  
- _Si!_

Romano soupira bruyamment et finit par accepter la proposition de son frère qui sauta de joie et en profita pour le câliner, "_J'ai réussi à convaincre mon frère !_" qu'il criait de partout..  
Plus tard, le compagnon de Veneziano arriva, et c'est après de brefs remerciements, des "au revoir" et une promesse de la jeune hongroise de passer voir l'ex-patient de temps en temps, qu'ils furent arrivés à l'appartement.

~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~

_Fin de la première partie ! J'ai décidé de m'arrêter à la sortie de l'hôpital de Romano parce que je trouvais qu'il y avait plus de logique, comme si un acte se terminait._

_Pour le moment, j'en suis à 13pages sur mon Three-Shot en entier, vous avez donc devant vos yeux la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit. Je me demande si au final ça ne va pas se transformer en fiction de 5 voire 6 chapitres... Je verrai bien !_

_En attendant, je ne vous promets pas un postage régulier, mais je ferai malgré tout de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre._

_Je vous invite en tout cas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre ! Et le temps que la suite arrive, je me fais à moi-même de la pub en vous disant d'aller lire mes recueil de Hetalia ! (j'ai aussi du Bleach pour ceux que ça intéresse... -run-)_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting

Deuxième chapitre, je suis ravi de voir que mon premier chapitre vous a plus ! Je répond au review en fin de chapitre, en tout cas voilà mon chapitre, bonne lecture !  
Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, tout les droits reviennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir installé toutes ses affaires et rallumé tous les appareils électriques, Veneziano parla à Ludwig du projet que les deux frères avaient convenu plus tôt, ce dernier n'y vit aucun inconvénient à condition de bien faire gaffe... Non, il n'agissait pas comme une sorte de mère poule ! C'est juste qu'il sait ce que donne deux italiens réunis seuls sous un toit !  
Bref, après avoir affirmé qu'ils feraient attention "_On est pas des gamins, CHIGIIIII!_", l'allemand partit, à moitié rassuré, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Après son départ, le jeune alla prévenir tous les habitants de l'immeuble de la condition de son frère, histoire qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas trop..  
Quant au cuisinier français, un certain Francis Bonnefoy, il accepta volontiers de préparer de quoi manger à Romano. Veneziano le remercia puis repartit rejoindre Lovino, qui n'avait pas changé de place, c'est-à-dire assis sur le canapé.

- Vee Fratello, tout est réglé ! Et tu sais, c'est marrant de voir tant de personnes ayant différentes nationalités réunies ici ! Français, américain, japonais, canadien, grec, turc... C'est dingue !  
- Ah.. Si tu le dis... Je ne leur ai jamais vraiment parlé alors..  
- Il faudrait vraiment que tu  
-améliores tes relations sociales, fratello.. Soupira le cadet.  
- Ouais ouais... J'y penserai...- Vee... Quoi qu'il en soit, le voisin du dessus est d'accord pour les plats ! Il s'appelle Francis, tu t'en souviendras ?  
- Bien sur que oui ! J'ai pas une mémoire de merde, bastardo !  
- Pardon ! Pardooooon ! Veeee... Mis à part ça, quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air triste..  
- Ne t'occupe pas des affaires des autres, Veneziano.  
- _Si fratello.  
_- Bon, j'ai faim ! Fais moi quelque chose !  
- Oui, mais ne me le dis pas en criant dessus !  
- C'est pas à toi de décider, bastardo !  
- Veeeee !  
- Arrête de geindre ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne !

Veneziano partit alors en courant dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas que leur dispute, même quotidienne, n'aille pas plus loin.  
Au bout d'à peine quelques jours, Romano ne tarda pas à en avoir marre de rester enfermé sans rien faire. Il voulait sortir prendre un peu l'air ! Et rien n'allait l'en empêcher.  
Ce fut alors le début d'une longue discussion avec son frère, pour le convaincre de le laisser partir, mais ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Hors de question qu'on lui dise quoi faire !

- Vee ! Et si tu te perds ?!  
- J'ai mon téléphone, tu n'auras qu'à mettre ton numéro en premier pour que je t'appelle directement. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire ! J'ai bien l'droit d'faire c'que j'veux. C'est moi l'aîné ici j'te rappelle !  
- Mais..  
- _CHIGIIIIII _! Essaye juste encore une fois de t'y opposer et je te frappe !  
- Veeeee ! Me fait rieeeeen ! Vee ! Vee !  
- Arrête de pleurniche ! Maintenant que c'est réglé prend mon téléphone et mets ton numéro en premier j'y vais !  
- Fais attention hein ! Et prends au moins la canne pour t'aider !  
- Ouais ouais !

Si Veneziano n'arrêtait pas de se la jouer sur-protecteur, ça allait mal finir ! D'ACCORD, il s'inquiétait, c'était tout à fait son droit, mais bon sang, Romano n'était pas inconscient ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il ne connaissait pas l'endroit.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut dehors peu de temps après. Son frère lui avait mit son portable dans la poche droite de sa veste, restant par ailleurs inquiet. Ce genre de réaction donnait envie à Romano de le frapper ! Il allait falloir qu'il se rappelle QUI est le grand frère ici ! Nom de dieu !  
Il souffla un coup pour se calmer les nerfs et se mit en route, utilisant sa canne pour ne pas tomber, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Après tout, il habitait ici depuis un certain temps maintenant, et il aimait se balader dans les petites rues de son quartier, bien que généralement c'était pour apprécier la vue. Mais là il savourait juste le fait de se dégourdir les jambes après plus d'un mois et demi sans rien faire ! Ah, douce liberté !  
Il marcha longtemps, sachant parfaitement où aller. Il était en train de se diriger vers un parc dans lequel il allait souvent pour se calmer. Non pas qu'il était irrité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais c'est juste les conquêtes à toutes heures de la journée du français de son immeuble commencait sérieusement à l'agacer ! Comment pouvait t-on autant faire gémir une personne ? … Non, en fait il ne voulait pas le savoir.  
Bref, il ne tarda pas à arriver et trouva assez simplement le banc sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, ce qu'il faillit d'ailleurs faire si il n'aurait pas raté l'endroit exact pour finir le cul par terre.  
"_Bon sang ça fait mal !", _il pria pour que personne ne l'ai vut, non seulement pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui, mais aussi pour ne pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un d'handicaper qui ne peut se débrouiller seul ! Alors qu'il allait se féliciter du fait que sa chute était passé inaperçue, il entendu soudainement un léger rire à proximité de lui. Bon sang, il avait vraiment la poisse !

- Bastardo ! Ris pas alors que tu as du remarquer que j'pouvais rien voir !  
- Eh ? Fit l'homme en s'arrêtant de rire, tu peux m'entendre ?  
- J'suis p't'être aveugle mais pas sourd!  
- Ah euh.. Oui, désolé ! Tu veux que je t'aide pour...  
- Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller ! Compris ?  
- Sí !

Lovino s'installa sur le banc et finit par réagir sur l'accent espagnol qu'il venait d'entendre. Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ?! Il se mit à réfléchir tout en se relevant et en se mettant sur le banc. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son silence avait valu le regard de l'homme à ses côtés. Il allait demander ce qui se passait quand sans s'y attendre Romano frappa dans ses mains.

-T'es un des deux potes du français de mon immeuble ! L'espagnol qui sourit toujours comme un idiot !

_« ...Une minute, et son autre pote là...C'est pas le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi? … Et merde. J'me les tape tous.» _

-Je suis ravi de voir comment tu te rappelles de moi... Tu es donc Lovino...Vargas, c'est ça ?  
-Ouais... Comment tu le sais ?!  
-Je ne risque pas d'oublier une personne qui m'a insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux car je l'avais bousculé et lui avais fait renverser ses tomates !

L'espagnol se mit une seconde fois à rire tandis que l'italien prit une teinte rosée en se rappelant l'évènement raconté. Génial, il devait passer pour un fou furieux maintenant ! En tout cas, l'autre lui avait raconté ça sans sous-entendre le moindre reproche, truc assez bizarre. A sa place, Lovino se serait déjà vengé qu'on lui ait crié dessus ! Soit son voisin était totalement con, soit il avait eu pitié de son état... EH. Une minute là ! Il n'était pas du tout d'accord qu'on agisse comme ça avec lui ! Il n'avait rien d'un handicapé bon sang ! Il allait pas se faire avoir sur ce point ! _MAI (Jamais)_.

-J'engueule qui je veux pour des délicieuses tomates ! Même des inconnus ! Si t'as un truc à me reprocher dis le direct ! T'occupe de mon bandage pigé ?! Je suis sûr que je ne te raterai pas si je te fous mon poing dans la gueule !  
-_Perdón ?_ Je n'ai rien à te reprocher voyons ! Au contraire, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, les tomates c'est sacré ! Moi même j'avais un champ de tomates derrière ma maison !  
-Avais ? Tu l'as plus ? T'as fais quoi à tes tomates bastardo ?!  
-Ah... ! Du calme du calme ! C'est juste que... Que j'ai dû vendre ma maison ! Problème de loyer alors j'ai du partir en laissant les tomates...  
-J'vais t'croire pour la seule raison que j'ai aucun moyen de vérifier. Mais dès que je pourrais savoir si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ou non et que ça ne l'est pas... J't'explose la tête !  
-Haha... Je te souhaite bien du courage alors !  
-Ne me sous-estime pas !  
-D'accord d'accord... Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as le sang chaud dis donc !

Lovino ne sut quoi dire face à cette remarque. En même temps, il ne pouvait lui affirmer le contraire alors que depuis 10minutes il l'insultait de tout les noms. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Pas du tout ! C'était cet espagnol et son foutu caractère qui le mettait en rogne ! Voilà tout ! Il lui sortait des choses étranges alors qu'il le connaissait à peine ! Et... Et dire que lui... Il ne savait même pas son prénom ! … Bordel, c'est vrai ça ! C'est le bon moment pour réagir tiens ! _Che idiota ! (Quel idiot!)_

-Tu t'appelles comment _stronzo ?! (connard_) Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais savoir comment j'me nomme alors que moi j'le sais pas pour toi !  
-Euh... Tu sais, il aurait juste suffit de me demander tranquillement mon prénom ça aurait suffit...  
-Pas de remarque ! Réponds !  
-Oui oui...Après un petit rire, l'espagnol lui répondit, Je suis Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo ! Ravi de pouvoir... Discuter -on va dire ça- avec toi !  
-Ouais ouais.. T'attends pas à ce que ça arrive de nouveau bientôt.  
-Bah pourquoi ? J'aime bien te parler ! Ton caractère est marrant !  
-Pardon ?! Tu tiens vraiment à te recevoir un pain toi ! _Imbranato ! Baccalà de espagnolo ! (Empoté ! Con d'espagnol) _Saleté de tombeur de tomates !  
-Je crois ne m'être jamais fait autant insulter au cours d'une conversation !  
-Ça te gêne ?! Et en général quand on se fait insulter, on répond !  
-Je trouve que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose !

Et Antonio se mit à rire une nouvelle fois. Ne faisait-il que ça de sa vie ? Se laisser insulter et se marrer à longueur de journée ?! Passionnant dis donc... Y'avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez ce type ! Hors de question de recommencer à parler avec lui ! Si c'est pour finir aussi idiot, il passait son tour !  
Il soupira, décidant qu'il devait se calmer. Il était encore assez fatigué des jours passés, s'énerver contre un foutu espagnol n'allait rien arrangé ! Même si ça changeait des discussions avec son petit frère il faut dire... Entre les « Vee », « Fratello fait attention ! », « Je dois faire des pasta pour Ludwig » et autre... Il commençait à devenir fou ! Et en plus avec l'ennui... Ah non vraiment, se promener dehors et parler avec l'autre lui avait fait un grand bien ! … Une minute, il ne venait pas de dire qu'il appréciait l'autre timbré ? Nan ! Pas possible merde ! Moment d'inattention voilà tout! Il n'était pas sorti pour se faire emmerder par un autre idiot ! Il était allé dehors pour... Pour méditer ! Ce qui n'était pas possible avec la présence de Feliciano.  
D'accord, il voulait lui faire penser à autre chose mais... Ça ne servirait à rien ! Romano savait parfaitement qu'un moment ou un autre, il devrait réfléchir à son accident, mettre tout en ordre dans sa tête. C'était le seul moyen d'arranger les choses, non ?

_C'est à ce moment là que sa portière vola en éclats.  
Tout se passa tellement vite que Lovino fut perdu. Il était tellement inquiet pour le jeune garçon qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'un autre dérapage avait été effectué dans la même ruelle. Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué la voiture lui fonçant à toute vitesse devant, poursuivit par on ne sait combien de voitures derrière. Il ne put réagir à temps, l'automobile ayant défoncé sa porte, il le renversa... Pour autant quand il retourna par terre, bien que le choc fut violent, il ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience et du supporter l'horrible douleur..._

-Eh ? Tout va bien ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Bah... D'un coup je te vois baisser la tête et ne plus parler alors... Je me suis inquiété !  
-Tu t'inquiètes pour des personnes que tu connais à peine ?  
-Bien sûr ! Imaginons que quelqu'un fasse un malaise devant toi, bien que tu ne le connais pas, tu ne vas pas le laisser tout seul ? C'est pareil pour ce moment ! Je remarque que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je ne vais pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

_« Bienvenue dans le monde des bisounours »_, pensa Lovino. Il trouvait que cette expression française collait parfaitement avec ce type, à croire qu'il était dans un monde tout blanc ! Bon, certes pour son exemple il n'avait pas totalement tord, mais ce n'était pas la même chose faire un malaise et se remémorer des événements récents ! Si ? … Non ! Définitivement ce n'était pas pareil, un point c'est tout. Il n'allait quand même pas donner raison sur tout à ce bastardo d'espagnol !

-T'es vraiment bizarre toi.  
-Tu trouves ? Rit Antonio, c'est vrai qu'on me le dit souvent !  
-C'est pas étonnant ! De ce que je me souviens tu as l'air plus vieux que moi et pourtant t'as l'air de penser que ce monde est merveilleux !  
-Je...J'ai 25ans ! Et mon âge ne m'empêche pas pour autant de ne pas penser ce genre de choses il me semble !  
-Tche. T'es naïf en plus de ça. Tu verras ça finira par te tuer un jour.  
-...

Ouch...Plus de bruit... Peut-être il aurait fallu éviter cette phrase ? Un philanthrope comme lui, ça devait être sensible ce sujet. Sur le coup, Romano s'en voulait, lui et sa manie de tout dire directement. Mais s'excuser comme ça, ce serait prendre un coup sur sa dignité, et un Vargas, ça a une grande dignité ! Sauf son stupide frère à cause de ce sale bouffeur de patate !  
Comment ça cette façon de pensée n'était pas bonne ? Il n'en avait rien à faire après tout ! Lui, il n'était pas comme l'autre assis sur le banc, il ne voyait pas la vie en rose ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne serait pas à la limite de devenir aveugle en ce moment même après tout !  
Bon, en attendant le silence de l'autre tordu le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne devait quand même pas lui demander pardon ?! Il lui avait juste dit sa façon de penser... D'accord, c'était direct mais il n'y aurait pas eu d'intérêt à tourner autour du pot pour une discussion comme ça. Le mutisme d'Antonio continuant, Romano compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il soupira un coup pour la forme et haussa la voix pour bien se faire comprendre.

-Ouais bon... J'y suis peut-être aller trop fort. _Scusi, bastardo._

Oui, il l'insultait. Mais le principal c'était qu'il avait réussi à s'excuser ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'autre ne lui répondait il pas ?! Ne savait-il donc pas la chance qu'il avait qu'un Vargas hormis Veneziano admettait son erreur ? Peut-être était-il parti ? Qu'il venait de parler dans le vide comme le plus parfait des idiots ?! Ah non hein ! Il aurait pas osé ! Il était trop... « gentil » pour faire un coup comme ça. Mais bordel, si il était encore là qu'il lui réponde ! Il était en train de passer pour un con à attendre une simple réponse ! Ou l'avait-il blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Quand même pas au point où l'espagnol ne disait plus rien... Ah merde ! Pourquoi il s'inquiétait après tout ?! Ce n'était rien qu'un putain de squatteur de banc !

-... Eh, t'es encore là ? Tu m'as pas laissé tout seul sans rien dire pour me laisser parler dans le vide hein ?!  
-... ! Mais non, pas du tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Moi ? M'inquiéter car tu... ?! Non mais n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... Que je n'aime pas genre de coup de partir sans rien dire !  
-Si tu le dis !  
-Parfaitement ! Quand je parle à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour qu'il ne m'écoute pas ! Surtout si je fais des excuses bordel !

Il fulminait intérieurement, alors qu'il entendait l'autre rigoler encore une fois. Pourquoi était-il en colère d'ailleurs ?! Pourquoi pour un type comme lui ?! C'était mauvais pour sa santé mentale de rester avec lui. Il devait se barrer, et en vitesse ! C'était de loin la meilleur solution qu'il avait pu trouver.

-J'y vais, ciao bastardo !  
-Déjà ? Tu reviendras ?  
-Hein ?

Bordel... Il s'attendait pas à ça lui ! Il avait bien entendu là ? Le-type-qui-renverse-des-tomates venait réellement de demander si il allait revenir ? Fallait être vraiment un idiot pour poser ce genre de question à un gars qu'on connait à peine bon sang ! En plus de la manière qu'il l'avait dit... Ca faisait penser à un couple se quittant pour des mois ! Trop niais et fleur bleue à son goût ! Non mais franchement , il s'attendait à quoi comme réponse l'autre là ? A un « Oh oui ! J'aime tellement nos si merveilleuuuuuuses discussions ! » avec une voix tellement mielleuse qu'il se foutrait des baffes à lui même ?!  
Et voilà... Cétait gagné, Lovino avait mal à la tête maintenant. Et genre très fort, ce stupide espagnol le faisait trop cogiter ! Il allait s'en débarrasser vite fait de ce gars ! Foi de Romano !

-Je verrais ! Mais t'attends pas à grand chose compris bastardo ?! J'ai aucune raison de venir te parler d'abord ! Et puis... Et puis...  
-Oui ?  
-Rien, ciao !

Et ce fut sur ces mots que l'italien partit, tout en faisant gaffe bien sur.  
Une fois arrivé chez lui, il sentit son frère lui sauter au cou en pleurant. Apparemment, cet idiot de cadet s'était inquiété tout simplement car sa balade avec « était beaucoup trop longue pour que tu aies juste marché vee ». Non mais vraiment, quel imbécile !  
Se retenant de se défouler sur lui, Lovino lui expliqua le plus calmement possible que si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il l'aurait appelé. Et que là, la raison de son « retard » était simplement dû au fait qu'il s'était reposé au parc. Il ne lui parla pas d'Antonio, pourquoi faire d'abord ? Après tout, Veneziano n'était pas obligé de savoir tout ce qu'il faisait ! Et puis... Il ne le reverrai sûrement pas de si tôt ! Parce que même si il revenait au parc, rien ne lui indiquerait que l'espagnol y serait réellement ou non ! L'autre lui avait dis « Tu reviendras » comme il aurait bien pu dire « A bientôt ! ».  
Ne souhaitant pas s'étaler sur sa vie personnelle avec son frère, il lui annonça qu'il allait dormir dans sa chambre pour calmer son mal de tête, encore et toujours bien présent.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour la coupure de fin de ce chapitre... A vrai dire ça faisait encore partit de mon "One-shot" alors... Les coupures craignent. En attendant j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais tenter d'avoir un temps de poste régulier, disons toute les deux semaines. Je ne promet rien ! J'essayerai quand même.

En attendant, les réponses:  
**Sea-kun: De base je n'avais pas pensé à ce cliché ! Tu comprendras plus tard la vraie raison, je n'en dis pas plus ! Pour ce qui est d'Eliza & Gil... J'avoue m'être bien amusé, je voulais les faire intervenir par n'importe quel moyen alors voilà ce que ça a donné ! Je suis soulagé de voir que mon idée plait en tout cas! Et tu as tout à fais raison, ce qui devait être de base un one-shot se transforme en une véritable fiction, j'ai très peur de la laisser tomber mais pour le moment j'ai pas mal d'idée alors je pense que tout va bien aller pour le moment ! Il n'y aura pas non plus une trentaine de chapitre mais au moins 5 minimum, pour une première fiction Hetalia ce sera mon objectif ! Merci en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !**

**Anyway: Oui, c'est beaucoup. J'en suis bientôt à 15. *Je préfère tout écrire sur un document, après je coupe. Mais là je vais faire en sorte de faire de plus belle coupure on va dire*. Aah, Gilbert sera toujours notre albinos génialissimement awesome ! *Nouveau mot !* Pour Romano... j'ai fais en sorte de garder son caractère de base, mais suivant ce qu'il c'est passé il a disons un peu changé de ce côté là, il a des séquelle notre petit italien ! C'est vrai que tout le long je n'ai même pas fais parler une fois Lulu... Mais je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire en fait donc... Voilà XD. Et Eli... Il me fallait une folle, c'est tombé sur elle ! 8D merci, j'suis contente que tu as aimé ! ET POSTE TON CHAPITRE. Je veux le Bad Trio. Je t'aime aussi bébé \o/**

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
